Mistletoe Woes (Traducción)
by Hanya Jiwaku
Summary: En la mascarada navideña del Ministerio, las ramas de muérdago encantadas son divertidas en teoría... Una malhumorada Hermione se resigna a estar sola, viendo a Draco Malfoy divertirse, y decididamente NO pensar en el excelente polvo que había sido.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia pertenece a la encantadora **lovesbitca8**.

N. A.: Feliz Navidad queridos. Esta fue mi presentación para el Estrictamente Dramione Yuletide Magic Festival 2018. Gracias a mi Beta por esta pieza, MotherofBulls, por recordarme que esto es una comedia.

/

**Capítulo 1**

El muérdago era oficialmente la peor tradición navideña, y Hermione hizo una promesa solemne de encontrar a los descendientes de las familias noruegas que habían considerado la planta parásita como una "cosa romántica" y torturarlos. Despacio.

Hermione golpeó su cadera en la esquina de la mesa de postres, reprimió un gemido ante el dolor y sonrió cortésmente a la pareja que estaba cerca.

Ella miró hacia arriba, y allí estaba de nuevo. Pequeñas bayas profanas que cuelgan como genitales, ramas frondosas que se verían mejor en un plato, y tallo atado con una pequeña cinta alegre. Como si fuera un regalo para ella. Ella frunció el ceño Esta rama en particular la había estado siguiendo durante la última media hora, bailando sobre ella mientras se reía con Harry, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja mientras conversaba con el Ministro.

La Mascarada Navideña del Ministerio fue en general un gran éxito, y este año en la mansión de un inversor con nieve interior y luces parpadeantes (y barra abierta) no fue una excepción. Pero la excepción fue el muérdago.

Uno de los decoradores había decidido que encantar quince ramas de muérdago para flotar en el gran salón de baile animando a las parejas y no parejas a compartir un beso navideño sería "festivo" y "encantador".

No lo era. Fue agravante. Porque las ramas no te dejaron solo hasta que besaste a alguien. De hecho, crearon toda una escena si te negabas: descendía y crecía más cerca de ti, tocaba tu sien, desenrollaba la cinta y te hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Ella en realidad vio que una de las cintas se deslizaba lentamente alrededor de la garganta de Neville hasta que él rápidamente besó a su supervisor, para sorpresa de todos.

Hermione había besado a trece de sus compañeros de trabajo, seis hombres y siete mujeres. Ella tenía cuatro diferentes colores de lápiz labial en su boca ahora.

La ventaja fue que ella pudo ver cómo Harry y Ron experimentaron su primer beso frío y apretado. Fue hilarante. Pero también significaba que nadie realmente se rodeaba con demasiada frecuencia.

Excepto Draco Malfoy. Al que no le faltaban brujas jóvenes rondando, esperando que las hojas muertas flotaran hacia ellas.

Miró en su dirección, frotándose la cadera donde seguramente habría un moretón. Incluso con su máscara negra colocada sobre el puente de su nariz y sus ojos, brillaba con su cabello de platino. Como un faro para brujas jóvenes y desesperadas.

De los cuales ... Hermione había sido una.

Ella se encogió ante el recuerdo ... e ignoró el calor en su estómago.

Había sido la fiesta de Halloween del Ministerio, y después de que la séptima persona le preguntara cómo estaba Viktor (¿y vendría más tarde? ¿Y no es esto fuera de temporada?), había consumido su séptimo martini y se encontró metida en un rincón con un vampiro rubio de ojos grises y manos cálidas. Se había vestido como un ángel. Un disfraz que hubiera complementado perfectamente con el disfraz diablo de su novio ... si no hubiera roto con ella el día anterior.

Así que ahora, Hermione sorbió lentamente de su copa de champán, haciendo una mueca al recordar que no había tenido la sensatez de detener la mano de Draco Malfoy cuando se abría camino debajo de su vestido y en la parte posterior de su muslo. No fue hasta que él rozó la costura de sus bragas, pasando por el lugar donde ella más quería que regresara a sí misma. Saltó, sacó la boca de él, soltó el hombro de la capa de su traje, sacó los dedos de su cabello y se excusó para ir al baño. Corrió por las puertas del lavabo y salió a la noche, subiendo al autobús y dirigiéndose a su casa, vistiendo las alas de ángel.

No recordaba mucho de cómo habían llegado a ese punto, solo que él le había dicho que le gustaba su disfraz. No había mencionado a Viktor, como todos los demás lo habían hecho. Y cuando ella tropezó un poco, él la agarró del codo y le preguntó si quería que apareciera en su casa.

Se mordió el labio, apartando los ojos de una chica rubia y fresa que se rió mientras señalaba una rama de muérdago sobre la cabeza de Malfoy. Hermione buscó en la habitación a sus amigos, encontrando a Harry y Ginny a una distancia considerable de Ron y Lavender. Hace aproximadamente una hora, Ginny tuvo que ver a Harry besar a Lavender cuando uno de los muérdagos lo golpeó en el ojo después de diez minutos de ser ignorado. Hermione se rió ante el ceño fruncido entre las parejas. Hermione se había escapado después de besar a Harry y Ginny en ocasiones diferentes, pero no estaba segura de que su amistad provisional con Lavender sobreviviera a un beso de muérdago con Ron.

Así que ahora estaba junto a la mesa de postres, recogiendo el tazón de dulces, ignorando el muérdago que golpeaba su sien y lanzando un hechizo de congelación cada vez que se ponía demasiado nerviosa con ella. Un tipo de cabello arenoso con una máscara roja agarró una galleta a su lado y se detuvo cuando vio el muérdago. Él le sonrió.

—Sigue caminando—, gruñó ella.

La miró boquiabierto, y luego se alejó.

Resopló. Había estado ignorando esta rama con éxito durante media hora, y era lógico que pudiera ignorarla hasta que la fiesta terminara. O hasta que ella se fuera. Lo que podría ser bastante pronto.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Malfoy de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza, con los dedos descansando ligeramente sobre la mandíbula de la morena de pecho lleno mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de ella. Ella deslizó su mano por su pecho, abriendo sus labios. Él la mimó antes de alejarse, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ugh Hermione tomó un bizcocho y le rompió los dientes.

Se estiró para rascarse la nariz, encontrando la estúpida máscara de encaje en su camino.

Ella se mordió la lengua en su frustración, lo que la frustró más.

Quizás era hora de irse.

Malfoy tenía otra rama de muérdago sobre su cabeza, y Hermione se dio la vuelta antes de ver a una bruja con una máscara de plumas levantando sus labios.

Hermione apretó los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su estupidez. Malfoy era el más grande mujeriego que el Departamento de Aurores había visto, y el coqueteo no era por lo general donde se detenía. Había demasiados carteles de "Fuera de servicio" colocados sospechosamente alrededor de los armarios de suministros y baños en el Nivel 2. Demasiadas brujas sonrían alegremente a las tres de la tarde, volviendo a aplicar su lápiz de labios. Demasiados susurros en el mostrador de la cafetería de "¿cuántas veces ...?" y "nunca he sido torcida de esa manera" y "necesito hacer eso otra vez".

Pero por lo que Hermione podía decir, nadie tenía un segundo boleto para viajar. Ella siempre lo veía en el Atrio con una nueva bruja, en el Profeta con otra diferente, y ninguna de ellas se repetía.

Bueno ... no a menos que hayas contado ...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo su vaso cuando una de sus brujas le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera por este pasillo justo aquí, y que llevara esa cosa en sus pantalones, ¿verdad?

Hermione se detuvo. Y baja su vaso.

Su punto era que estas chicas ingenuas pensaban que podían obtener una segunda cita de él, o quizás un diamante Malfoy después de un tiempo suficiente. Ella sólo se rió. Lo único que obtendrían era una noche de buen sexo.

Excelente sexo, en realidad.

Alteración de la realidad.

El vástago de muérdago se hundió en su canal auditivo y ella lo eliminó. Cuando se apartó el cabello y se frotó la frente, volvió a encontrar su máscara en el camino. Gruñendo, ella lo arrancó y lo pisoteó en el suelo.

Máscaras y muérdagos. Qué puta pesadilla.

—¡Ups!— Una alegre voz a su lado. —Mantén tu máscara puesta. ¡Todavía no es medianoche!—

La regordeta y alegre secretaria de la oficina se inclinó para recogerla. Puso su pie sobre ella.

—Déjalo—.

La mujer la miró y se enderezó. —¡Ops! ¡Tienes un pequeño muérdago en tu hombro! ¿Debería encontrarte un compañero para besar…?—

—Vete a la mierda, Mary—, siseó Hermione.

Mary se quedó sin aliento, y se alejó con una serie de —bueno, ¡no lo puedo creer!— y —¿qué pasó con el espíritu festivo?—.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, hasta que sintió que una mano cálida le rozaba la espalda.

—¿Todo bien, Ebenezer?—

Levantó la vista para encontrar a Malfoy sonriéndole. Odiaba que su máscara sacara los puntos brillantes de sus ojos.

—Hola, Malfoy—.

—¿Por qué tienes las bragas torcidas?*— Tomó un sorbo de su vaso y sus ojos se deslizaron por su cuello.

—Mi máscara me estaba molestando—.

—Bueno, me alegro de que se haya ido ahora—, murmuró.

—¿No me reconocías?— ella bromeó

—Oh, por supuesto. Conozco esas clavículas en cualquier parte—.

Ella lo miró a él. Sus ojos bailaban sobre su cara, dirigiéndose hacia abajo.

Llevaba blusas de cuello alto a la oficina, nunca una para alardear de nada. Entonces, solo podía estar hablando de ...

Miró hacia otro lado, presionando una mano contra su pecho con timidez.

Había pasado una semana después de Halloween. El Profeta había impreso una foto de Viktor y su nueva novia, y una de las muchas personas que pasaban por su oficina era Malfoy. Pero a diferencia de los demás, él no lo mencionó. Él le hizo algunas preguntas sobre sus últimos casos, dejando que la conversación entrara en otros temas, no relacionados con el trabajo, mientras sus compañeros de trabajo se dirigían a casa.

Sus ojos se posaron en su boca mientras él hablaba, y tuvo que luchar para mantener su mirada fuera de sus largos dedos. Cuando las luces se atenuaron, lo que indicaba que eran las ocho y que los empleados debían ir a casa, la besó. Ella había jadeado en su boca, arrastrándolo más cerca. Cuando él comenzó a besarla en el cuello, ella se echó hacia atrás y, en un arrebato de genio, dijo: —Viktor y yo rompimos—.

Respiró acaloradamente contra su cara y dijo: —No me habría importado de ninguna manera—.

Se le fue encima después de eso. Se envolvió completamente a su alrededor como una de sus brujas, esperando que la inclinara sobre su escritorio, levantara su falda y la follara durante seis minutos y medio sin aliento.

En cambio, la dejó en el borde y se arrodilló, separando sus piernas, recorriendo sus muslos con suavidad y deslizando la falda hacia arriba alrededor de su cintura. Más tarde, ella había estado agradecida de que hubieran esperado hasta después de las horas de salida, porque había gritado cuando llegó, completamente perdida para el mundo. Todavía había estado regresando a su cuerpo cuando él abrió sus pantalones y se presionó contra ella lentamente.

Había cerrado los ojos y se mantuvo firme mientras él se movía dentro de ella. Cuando él volvió a conectar sus bocas y se probó a sí misma, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, comenzando a preguntarse sobre el ritmo lento que él ponía. Él jadeó en su boca, y sus manos se enroscaron en su cabello.

Tal vez porque tenían tiempo. Tal vez porque no estaban en un baño a las 10:30 de la mañana de un martes. Tal vez él tenía una rutina para las brujas recientemente engañadas, donde les daba una experiencia placentera, casi como hacer el amor.

Chupó, haciéndole un moretón en su piel, y comenzó a abrir su blusa, sus caderas golpeando en ella con un ritmo constante. Empujó todos sus archivos del escritorio detrás de ella, y la recostó. Arqueó la espalda y se aferró a los bordes de su escritorio mientras él continuaba empujándola mientras la desvestía con sus cálidos dedos, dejando que sus pulgares se deslizaran sobre sus pezones.

Se vino dos veces más. Una vez, él empujó su pierna colocando su boca en sus pechos desnudos, chupándola placenteramente, y luego, con su frente presionada contra la de ella mientras la colocaba sobre el escritorio, golpeando sus caderas, tirándola contra la madera. . Él había susurrado, "Hermione", y ella había abierto los ojos, observando los ojos grises, mientras él lanzaba aire contra su cara, y viéndola cuando presionaba con fuerza su clítoris. Ella había gritado y le había arañado y él le había besado los labios que gemían en su boca cuando entró dentro de ella.

Se habían vestido y él la había despedido con un beso cuando iban a casa el fin de semana. Para el lunes, había llegado a un acuerdo con la idea de que había tenido un excelente sexo con Draco Malfoy, y que ahora estaría con una chica diferente esta semana, como era su estilo. Entonces, ella lo saludo con un asentimiento en el Atrio, con Vanessa a su lado, le sonrió a través de la oficina saludando con la mano, mientras llevaba a Olivia en su brazo, y ella conversó con él en los ascensores mientras los ojos de Maisie se lo tragaban por completo.

Lo había visto salir de un armario de suministros con Eliza una semana después de eso. Y fue visto en un club Muggle con una chica alemana el fin de semana siguiente.

Y ahora estaba de pie junto a ella en la Mascarada del Ministerio, buscando a su alrededor una pieza de dulce de leche, apoyándose en su cintura. Como si necesitara el equilibrio.

—No pude evitar notar, Granger—, dijo, —que tienes un muérdago apuntándote—.

El muérdago aprovechó la oportunidad para tintinar frente a su cara en ese momento exacto, y comenzó a enrollar su cinta alrededor del hombro de Draco. Ella podría haber jurado que uno tenía dientes.

—Lo estoy ignorando. Estúpida tradición—

—Ah— exclamó metiéndose el dulce de azúcar entre los labios.

—Presentaré cargos de acoso sexual contra el decorador. Esta noche he besado a demasiados compañeros de trabajo—.

—¿Algún contrincante?

Ella lo miró. Mientras se metía los dedos entre los labios, chupando el dulce derretido.

—No—, dijo ella, rodando los ojos. —La mitad de ellos son mujeres de todos modos—.

Se aclaró la garganta. —¿De Verdad?—

Una segunda rama de muérdago flotaba hacia ellos dos. Se detuvo cerca de la primera.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios—, gimió Hermione. Ella volvió sus ojos hacia él. —¿Qué hay de ti, Malfoy? ¿Con cuál de tus besos de muérdago te vas a ir a casa?—

—Todavía no lo he decidido—, canturreó mientras una tercera rama de muérdago se movía hacia ellos. —Tal vez todavía no haya besado a la bruja correcta—.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando tres ramas más bailaron en su dirección. —¿Cómo es eso posible? Seguro que has besado a todas las brujas aquí, estoy segura—.

—No todas las brujas—.

—¿Estás haciendo esto?— Ella se giró hacia él, señalando a los siete u ocho muérdagos que se cernían sobre ellos. —¿Están aquí por ti? Esto es tu culpa—.

Levantó las cejas inocentemente. —¿Yo? Yo diría que es culpa del decorador, Granger. Probablemente solo estén buscando a dos personas que aún no se hayan besado—.

Ella frunció el ceño ante los parásitos del árbol. Se giró para encontrarlo sonriéndole, puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, justo debajo de la máscara. Ella buscó. Ninguno de los muérdagos se movió.

Ella gruñó y repitió la acción, besando sus labios esta vez. Se apartó antes de que el beso pudiera convertirse en otra cosa y miró a las ramas para ver a una de ellas separarse y flotar. Uno.

—¿Qué?— Hermione graznó. Dos ramas más comenzaron a flotar hacia ellos. — ¿Un beso por muérdago? ¡Eso es una locura!—

Malfoy se rio entre dientes. —Sabes, Granger, si no te encargas de esto pronto, vas a tener una línea de tipos formándose—.

Ella mordió otro postre y habló alrededor de las migajas. —Oh, por favor, Malfoy. Nadie se alineará para besarme—.

—No con tarta de mermelada en tu boca, no—. Levantó la mano y apartó una miga de su boca. —Y no mientras esté aquí, primero en la fila—.

Ella parpadeó hacia él, tratando de encontrar su significado detrás de sus ojos enmascarados.

—¿Te gustaría encontrar un rincón tranquilo donde pueda librarte de estos muérdagos, Granger?— Susurró, con la mano todavía en la mandíbula.

Ella tragó saliva. Pensó en las historias que había escuchado de las otras chicas sobre folladas rápidas y duras en rincones pequeños. Pensó en el día en que entró en el baño de mujeres con el sonido de gemidos y dos pares de pies, ambos pares mirando en la misma dirección que Malfoy probablemente presionó a la bruja contra la puerta le subió el vestido, le separó los tobillos y le retorció el pelo alrededor con sus dedos mientras él la penetraba por detrás. Pensó en estar doblada sobre su escritorio, clavada contra la puerta de un armario de suministros, a tientas en un ascensor.

Intentó no detenerse en la idea de que Malfoy la quisiera por segunda vez. ¿Tercera? ¿Contaba Halloween?

Un pellizco agudo en la oreja. —¡AY!— Giró la cara hacia la rama demoníaca y pensó con certeza que podía ver colmillos en esa. Ella frunció el ceño y miró a Malfoy, todavía esperando su respuesta.

—Sí, claro—.

Sus ojos ardieron sobre su rostro, su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa, y su lengua rápidamente humedeció sus labios.

—Vamos—.

/

Hola chicas maravillosas, esta es una historia de 3 capítulos, me encanta, así que pedí permiso para traducirla y compartirla; espero les agrade.

Besos.

—¿Por qué tienes las bragas torcidas?*—

Respecto a esa pregunta; la utilizan para preguntarle a alguien porque está tan enfadado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia un corredor donde no había nadie al acecho. Iba detrás de él mientras la arrastraba. Escuchó voces detrás de varias puertas, algunas gimiendo, otras solo susurrando, y apenas tuvo un momento para preguntarse si esto no era un poco inapropiado para una reunión del Ministerio cuando la guío por un pasillo oscuro y la presionó contra una pared.

Quince ramas de muérdago siguieron como pequeños patitos.

Pasó las manos por sus caderas y bajó la cabeza para besarla. Suavemente al principio. Se echó hacia atrás, y ella levantó la vista para ver cómo se movía un muérdago. Antes de que pudiera contar el resto, Draco se quitó la máscara y le puso la mano en la cara de nuevo, tirando de su boca hacia él. Separó sus labios y la probó, con el pulgar acariciando su mejilla.

Suspiró en su boca cuando se retiró de nuevo, y ni siquiera comprobó si otra rama se alejaba flotando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó a ella, presionando sus caderas. Gimió cuando su lengua se deslizó contra la de él, y movió sus manos dentro de su cabello. Tiró de su cuerpo al ras del suyo, acunando su cabeza con una mano, y el otro brazo alrededor de su espalda.

Cuando él movió su boca a través de su mandíbula, con los labios chupando su cuello, abrió los ojos para ver cuatro ramas de muérdago que aún quedaban. Ella no lo atrajo hacia su boca. Ya no contaba. Lo dejaría decidir cuándo quería parar y regresar a la fiesta. Si es que quería regresar.

Gimió cuando unió sus labios a la piel sobre su clavícula, y la agarró por la espalda con ambas manos. Pensó que la levantaría, la presionaría contra la pared y la tomaría allí. No lo hizo. Continuó chupando su cuello, apretando su culo.

Agarró su cabeza y lo dirigió de vuelta a sus labios. Su lengua presionó lentamente, como si tuvieran tiempo. Como si no estuvieran a la intemperie, con una fiesta a la vuelta de la esquina, y varias ramas encantadas no abandonaban sospechosamente el área en la que estaban, como migas de pan.

Pasó sus manos por sus costillas, apenas tocándola mientras su boca se movía contra la de ella. Gimió cuando le dio un tirón a su labio inferior con sus dientes.

Hermione pensó que eso funcionaría. Pensó que le daría la vuelta, la presionaría contra la pared y le levantaría el vestido.

No lo hizo. Su lengua volvió a hundirse en su boca, bebiéndola.

Le pasó las manos por el pecho hasta los pantalones, alcanzándolo y ahuecándolo. Él suspiró en su boca y presionó su mano y susurró, —Perfecto— contra sus labios.

Cuando lo desabrochó, finalmente se echó hacia atrás, presionando su frente contra la de ella y empujando contra su rostro. La agarró de las manos, miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el pasillo y la atrajo hacia él cuando abrió algunas puertas. Pasó por los armarios y salas de oficinas y baños, cerrando cada puerta una vez que había mirado dentro.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás..?—

—Hay un dormitorio aquí abajo. Sé que lo hay—

—¿Tomas a muchas brujas en el cuarto de abajo de la Mansión de Goddard?— ella bromeó.

—Todas las mansiones construidas en los años 1200 tienen habitaciones en la planta baja—.

—Por supuesto. Qué tonto de mi parte olvidarlo—. Cerró otra puerta del armario. —No necesitamos un dormitorio—, resopló ella.

Abrió la puerta de un espacioso baño, y antes de que pudiera cerrarla, se abrió paso, arrastrándolo hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Miró alrededor de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño. Lo empujó contra la puerta cerrada y lo besó de nuevo. Sus dos manos acunaron su rostro mientras le desabotonaba la camisa de vestir.

Sus dedos se arrastraron a través de la piel de su pecho, amando la forma en que su estómago se agitaba con cada respiración. Cuando tiró de su cinturón, la levantó del suelo, con las manos en su cintura. Hermione se rió de la sensación sin aliento.

Los acompañó y la dejó caer al borde del lavabo. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él, ella sonrió en su cuello, besando su mandíbula. Levantó su vestido, sobre sus rodillas, y deslizó sus manos por sus muslos, sus pulgares rozaban la suave piel allí.

Él extendió más sus piernas, se apartó de ella, y se arrodilló, tirando de sus caderas más cerca del borde.

—Espera, no…—Ella lo agarró por los hombros. —No tienes que hacerlo. Estoy lista—.

La miró, parpadeando. —¿Qué?—

—Ya sé lo bueno que eres con tu boca, Malfoy—. Se rió con un sonido ronco y lo atrajo hacia ella otra vez. —No tardaré mucho, lo prometo—.

Abrió la boca, frunciendo el ceño, y lo besó antes de que pudiera discutir. Su lengua se metió en su boca, devorándolo.

Le desabrochó los pantalones y lo agarró antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. Suspiró en su boca y tiró de sus caderas hacia él.

Cuando se presionó contra ella, gimió antes de que estuviera completamente adentro. Dejó caer la frente sobre su cuello y comenzó a caminar despacio. Apretó sus muslos alrededor de él, manteniéndolo cerca, y cuando comenzó a rodar sus caderas, invitándolo a entrar, le susurró algo contra su pecho.

—Más—, gimió ella.

La besó de nuevo, agarrando una de sus rodillas para presionarla más cerca. Buscó detrás de ella y encontró la cremallera de su vestido, tratando de bajarlo. Debe haberla visto en el espejo, porque le comenzó a ayudar, sacando la tela de su torso y arrastrando sus dedos sobre sus senos.

—Hermione—, resopló contra su mejilla, y se estremeció, apretándole.

Gimió y sus caderas se movieron más rápido. Su mano se movió entre ellos, sus dedos rodeando su clítoris y ella jadeó, agarrando su cabello. Algo tamborileando dentro de ella, su polla arrastrándose contra sus paredes mientras se apretaban, y presionó su clítoris con fuertes y uniformes golpes. Se vino con un grito.

Continuó en su clítoris, disminuyendo su velocidad.

—No. Más rápido—, jadeó.

—Voy a hacerte venir de nuevo—.

—No tienes que hacerlo—. Ella besó sus labios y tiró de sus caderas hacia ella. —Solo termina. Tenemos que volver—.

Hizo una pausa, todavía duro dentro de ella. —Ven a casa conmigo entonces—.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró, hinchando con fuerza la cara. —¿Qué?—

—Ven a casa conmigo, y me tomaré el tiempo contigo esta noche—.

Ella levantó la ceja. La idea era tentadora ... pero Draco Malfoy no "se toma su tiempo". Y ciertamente nunca llevaba a las chicas a casa. Ella apretó los labios y bromeó: —No quieres eso. Puede que haya abrazos. Y sabes que tendrás que hacerme el desayuno en la mañana—.

—Bien—.

Ella lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras una de sus manos volvía a encontrar su pecho.

—¿De Verdad?—Ella lo miró críticamente.

—Bueno, lo ordenaré—. Él le sonrió, comenzando a moverse dentro de ella nuevamente. —Tostadas francesas o algo así—.

—Oh, no entonces—, tarareó, bromeando. —Solo termina rápido. No iré a casa contigo por nada menos que huevos revueltos hechos por el mismo Draco Malfoy—.

Tal vez podrían quedarse aquí un poco más ... Si seguía haciéndole eso a su clítoris, podría tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. ¿Qué era lo que realmente la esperaba en la fiesta, excepto quince muérdagos salvajes?

—Necesitaré que me entreguen el cartón de huevos, si está bien—.

Ella se rió y jadeó cuando él empujó profundamente. —¿Qué más me harás?—

—Tendremos restos de ponche de huevo—

—Ponche de huevo fresco. De todos modos, estás pidiendo un cartón nuevo—.

—Ponche de huevo fresco—. Él puntuó con un empuje que la hizo morderse el labio. —Y supongo que si alguien estuviera dispuesto a levantarse temprano conmigo, ella podría mostrarme cómo hacer una tostada francesa—.

—Alguien no lo está. Alguien planea estar agotada sin ganas después de que la hagas venir siete veces más esta noche—. Ella sonrió en su pecho

—_Siete_. Merlín, Granger—. Él chupó su cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en sus caderas.

—Sí, estos son…— gritó ella —…estos son los requisitos para que vuelva a casa contigo, Malfoy. Tal vez quieras repensar tus prioridades—.

—Mejor me pongo a trabajar, entonces—, le rozó la oreja, inclinándola hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros y cabeza se presionaron contra el espejo.

El cambio de dirección la hizo gemir y él le frotó el clítoris lentamente, igualando el ritmo de sus caderas.

—Más rápido por favor—.

No la escuchó, pero presionó su muslo contra su pecho, inclinándose sobre ella. Chupó su pecho, lamiendo patrones sobre sus pechos que la tenían retorciéndose. Aprovechó el espejo detrás de su cabeza para arquear su pecho hacia él, inclinando la espalda y las caderas.

Cuando comenzó a escalar nuevamente, y él todavía no había aumentado la velocidad de sus embestidas, ella resopló y dijo: —¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me folles como tus otras chicas?—

Sus caderas tartamudearon y se detuvieron. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella sobre su pecho, donde sus labios chuparon. Sintiendo una fuerte sensación cuando soltó la piel.

—¿Qué?—

—¿Buscas una cama? ¿Quieres que vuelva a casa contigo? ¿Crees que soy delicada o algo así?— gruñó. —Mi ruptura fue hace meses. No necesito que me traten como a un vidrio—.

Manchas rosadas aparecieron en lo alto de sus pómulos, y le dijo: —No creo que seas delicada—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me follas?— se quejó.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se deslizó fuera de ella con algo de esfuerzo. Su polla estaba goteando, y lamentaba haberle hecho esto cuando había estado tan cerca de terminar.

Él la miró a los ojos y miró hacia otro lado antes de preguntar: —¿Qué quieres que haga de manera diferente?—

—Quiero que me trates como a tus otras chicas—

—¡No eres como las otras chicas!—

Ella lo miró fijamente y se puso el vestido sobre el pecho, sintiéndose muy desnuda de repente.

Con los ojos fijos en las baldosas del baño, susurró: —Sé que puede que no sea tan ... promiscua como las demás. O tan adelantada. Pero todavía puedo ser follada en el baño a las 10:30 de la mañana. O en uno de los armarios de suministros. Puedo ser aventurera, Malfoy—, se quejó.

Él guardó silencio por un momento, y ella no se atrevió a mirarlo, hasta que él dijo: —No quiero eso contigo—. Él apartó la mirada de ella y se pasó la mano por el pelo otra vez, y sintió que había un insulto en algún lugar hasta que él continuó.

—No quiero follarte durante el día, cuando tiene que ser rápido—, dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en el suelo. —O arrastrarte a un armario donde no puedo verte desnuda, verte extendida—. Él la miró con la voz en alto y dijo: —Y no quiero esperar a la próxima fiesta de la oficina para tener una excusa y ofrecerte un buen momento. No quiero tener que sobornar al decorador para que traiga quince putos muérdagos solo para que pueda intentar besarte otra vez—

Su cara se sonrojó y gritó: —¡Yo tampoco quiero eso! ¡Odio ese maldito muérdago!—

—Entonces, ¡solo ven a casa conmigo!—

—No quiero un desayuno—.

—¡Entonces sal conmigo!—

—¿Una cita?

—¡Sí!—

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?—

—¡Vamos a cenar!—

—¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS INTENTANDO ALIMENTARME?—

—¡NO TRATO DE ALIMENTARTE!¡TRATO DE TENER UNA CITA CONTIGO!— jadeó, sintiéndose débil. Lo vio hacer lo mismo.

—¿Desde cuando?—

—Desde Halloween... Supongo—.

—Oh mierda, Malfoy—, siseó ella saltando del gabinete. —Has estado bien con otras chicas, muy bien desde entonces. Perfectamente contento de vivir esa vida de soltero—. Se colocó el vestido e intentó volver a cerrarlo. Ella no sabía a qué juego estaba jugando, pero no quería jugar.

—Yo ... sí, he estado viendo gente desde Halloween—, dijo, y Hermione resopló. —Pero quería verte de nuevo. Más que nada—. La agarró de sus codos antes de que pudiera dislocarse, viendo cómo luchaba con su cremallera. —Desde esa noche en tu oficina, Hermione—

Saltó al oír su nombre fuera de gruñidos susurrados y gruñidos de placer.

—Por favor, Malfoy—, ella escupió. —No finjas que has estado suspirando por mí—. Apartó los brazos de su agarre y se inclinó para volver a ponerse uno de sus tacones. —Te moviste bastante rápido si lo recuerdo bien. Se llamaba Vanessa, ¿no? ¿La de contabilidad?—

Draco parpadeo, y Hermione le mandó una sonrisa, atrapándolo con un gesto presuntuoso.

—¿_Seguí_ adelante? Tú estabas demasiado avergonzada para siquiera hablarme después de lo que sucedió—

Sintió que se le caía la mandíbula. —¡_Avergonzada_! ¡Lo tomé por lo que era! Una gran aventura de una noche. Lo único que me avergüenza es que ahora estoy en la misma categoría que las Vanessas del mundo, y las Maisies y Elizas. y Roxannes y Mirandas ...—

—¿Y qué categoría sería esa?— pregunto soltando un gruñido.

—Las escorias de Draco Malfoy—.

Dio un fuerte tirón a la cremallera, sintiendo que los dientes se juntan hasta la parte superior, y se volvió hacia la puerta, ignorando la expresión atónita en el rostro de Draco. Abrió la puerta del baño y encontró quince ramas de muérdago que se balanceaban alegremente ante sus ojos.

—¡ARRGHH!— gritó, agarrando uno en el aire y rompiéndolo en pedazos, las bayas volando a todos lados, las hojas crujiendo entre sus dedos retorcidos. Lo tiró al suelo, clavó otro en la pared, golpeó a los demás y volvió a la fiesta.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Tan descarado. No había hablado con ella en privado desde la noche en su oficina, ¡¿y ahora quería una relación?! Después de verlo coquetear con cualquier otra mujer – y _escucharlo_ hacer más que coquetear desde el otro lado de las puertas cerradas – ¿cómo en el nombre de Merlín se suponía que ella confiaría en él?

Sintió un mínimo de culpa al recordar que ella había terminado y él no. Bueno, estaba segura de que habría una multitud de brujas esperando su regreso. No estaría solo por mucho tiempo.

Hermione se desvió hacia la entrada, lista para agarrar su abrigo y volver a casa, pero primero, se encontró con el ministro que la retrasó lo suficiente para que los muérdagos la alcanzaran.

—¡Caramba! ¡Alguien no ha tenido suficiente muérdago para besarse esta noche!—

Ella miró a su espalda en la línea de ramas que meneaban y vio a Malfoy volviendo al salón, alisando su pelo, las mejillas todavía ruborizadas en esa manera muy convincente.

—Sí, han sido una molestia esta tarde, Ministro—, respondió ella, apartando los ojos de él cuando una "Vanessa" saltó hacia él. —Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlos. No quiero ningún momento inapropiado entre compañeros de trabajo—. Ella le sonrió.

—¡Oh, tonterías! ¡Es el espíritu de la temporada!— aplaudió el ministro. Hermione levantó una frente. _¡Carl! ¡Carl!— Buscando al subsecretario del ministro, un joven guapo con una máscara azul, apareció. —¡La Srta. Granger necesita un beso de muérdago!¡Varios al parecer!—

El ministro sonrió, acarició su barriga redonda, y señaló a Carl para que procediera.

—No tiene ninguna obligación, Señor Subsecretario, gracias— intento Hermione.

—Sería un placer, Srta. Granger—. Carl sonrió a ella, ojos de avellana tomando en su cara, su cuello, hasta su pecho y de nuevo arriba.

Hermione parpadeó hacia él. Guau. ¿De dónde había venido?

Ella asintió, dejando que él presionara sus labios firmemente contra los de ella, con los dedos ligeros en su mandíbula. Cuando abrió los ojos, miró hacia arriba, encontrando a un muérdago satisfecho que bailaba en busca de otra víctima.

—Gracias, Carl—, dijo, batiendo sus pestañas.

—Usted tiene varios más allí…— dijo mirando las diez ramas que tenían su propia pequeña fiesta de discoteca por encima de su cabeza. Notó que el que rompió se había unido a la fiesta, pequeñas piezas colgando alrededor de los bordes.

Hermione vio a Malfoy. Sus ojos plateados atravesaban la habitación, mostrando una muerte segura a Carl. Vanessa había desaparecido.

Oh, qué delicioso era.

—Odiaría arruinar el "espíritu de la temporada", como dijo el Ministro—. Hermione le sonrió tímidamente al Ministro, que se balanceaba sobre sus talones con la alegría de jugar al casamentero. —Muchas gracias, Carl—. le guiñó un ojo: —pero Ministro, ¿cree que podría encontrar una docena de jóvenes solteros que podrían ayudarme con estos muérdagos?—

Y así fue como Hermione se encontró con una línea de tipos, lista para besarla. Tal como Malfoy había predicho más temprano en la noche.

Se ponía en contacto con él de vez en cuando, viendo como la miraba, hoscamente y bebiendo su escocés. Una Olivia se acercaba y trataba de hablar con él, y él sonreía, le susurraba algo, y ella se moqueaba y se alejaba.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Fernando o Maxwell ... como se llamará. Tenía diecinueve años y estaba ansioso, y cuando atrajo a Hermione para que le diera un beso, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y dejó que sus labios recorrieran los de ella, jugando con los labios separados. Diecinueve años. Siempre tratando de probar algo.

En realidad se sonrojó cuando él se apartó, dejando que su mano se deslizara lejos de su espalda, alrededor de su cintura y hasta su cadera. Sus brillantes ojos azules se deslizaron por su rostro hasta sus labios mientras le agradecía la oportunidad, y Hermione de repente se dio cuenta de que no había tenido la oportunidad de calmarse realmente después de su jugueteo con Malfoy en el baño.

Se mordió el labio y dijo: —Un placer—, sintiendo su rostro calentarse y su pecho sonrojarse.

Cuando él se alejó, ella se rió para sí misma. Tal vez debería agradecer a Malfoy por hacer arreglos para que estos muérdagos la atacaran. Había tenido más acción esta noche de la que había tenido durante todo el año.

Una vez que el último de la fila tuvo su turno en sus labios, dio las gracias al Ministro por su ayuda. Era casi medianoche, y aunque a nadie le importaba el desenmascaramiento a juzgar por las muchas personas que ya se habían quitado el suyo, sabía que la mayoría de la gente empezaría a salir a las 12:01.

Malfoy había desaparecido de su esquina en algún momento entre Barney de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos y Connor de Accidentes y Catástrofes. Ambos habían sido ligeros y delicados con ella, trazando sus dedos a través de su mandíbula y alejándose después de su único beso.

Se dirigió a agarrar su abrigo, dando las buenas noches a Harry y Ginny cuando pasó. Ginny intentó que ella hablara de la fila de hombres a los que acababa de entregarse, y Hermione le prometió decirle mañana en la madriguera. No encontró una cabeza rubia en la multitud, por lo que asumió que Malfoy había desaparecido con una de sus brujas.

Bien.

Él necesitaba liberarse. Y ella necesitaba olvidar que una estúpida idea había cruzado por sus labios.

El guardarropa de una fiesta como esta era sólo un armario expandible en el que presentaste tu boleto. No hay asistente, el abrigo simplemente flotaba hacia ti una vez que mostraste tu boleto. Hermione se acercó, sacando su billete de un bolsillo oculto en su vestido donde guardaba su varita, y mostró el billete en la habitación.

Ella esperó. Nada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su varita. —Accio abrigo de Hermione Granger—.

Escuchó un crujido en la esquina trasera, detrás de unas líneas de abrigos.

Hermione entró en el armario, dirigiéndose en dirección a su abrigo. Empujó a través de gabardinas y estolas y pañuelos de gasa. En el rincón de la habitación lanzó otro Accio.

—¿Buscando esto?—

Ella saltó, encontrando a Draco parado detrás de ella con su abrigo.

Él le sonrió.

—Si, gracias—. Extendió la mano hacia su abrigo, sintiendo sus ojos recorriéndola.

Lo miró dar un paso adelante, el corazón latía rápido.

—Date la vuelta, Granger—.

Había, por supuesto, una posibilidad muy alta de que él simplemente quería colocar su abrigo sobre sus hombros por ella. Ella trató de convencer a sus pulmones de eso cuando se giró, mirando hacia la pared ...

Un momento después sintió como si estuviera colgando del extremo de una cuerda, y sintió los dedos recorriendo sus muñecas, trazando sus brazos, curvando sobre sus codos. Respiró tranquilamente, sintiendo su respiración en la nuca. Sus dedos continuaron hasta sus hombros, arremolinándose y retrocediendo, flotando sobre la suave piel dentro de sus brazos, antes de tomar sus muñecas y ponerlas en la pared frente a ella, sobre un abrigo de piel.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres?— susurró contra su sien, presionando su cuerpo contra su espalda.

—Si— siseo ella.

Presionó su boca debajo de su oreja, e inclinó la cabeza para darle acceso a su cuello. Escuchó como su hebilla se abría, luego sintió que su vestido estaba recogido hasta su cintura. Sus bragas se deslizaron por sus muslos colgando alrededor de sus rodillas.

Le dio una patada en los tobillos para abrirlos, como ella había imaginado, y suspiró antes de que la tocara. Él chupó su mandíbula, sus dientes rascaron su piel y su pecho se levantó.

Sus manos arrastraron la parte de atrás de sus muslos hasta que sostuvo su trasero en sus manos, apretando, separando sus dedos y deslizándose a través de su centro húmedo. Ella jadeó contra el abrigo de piel.

—¿Te enojaste por permitir que esos tipos te besaran, Granger?—

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros y dijo: —¿Y tú?—

Él sonrió y ella sintió que se colocaba en su entrada. Aspiró aire, cerrando los ojos. Él presionó una mano entre sus hombros, y Hermione se inclinó hacia delante contra la pared, con las caderas en ángulo adecuado hacia él.

Cuando Draco presionó dentro de ella, lo escuchó exhalar un sonido aireado, y abrió su boca de par en par, silenciando un gemido. Sintió sus dedos enroscarse dentro de sus zapatos.

Merlín, era diferente así.

Movió sus manos, deslizándose alrededor de sus caderas, y presionó más. Ahora, ella gimió en voz alta.

Muy diferente.

Ella y Viktor tuvieron algunas noches de la variedad más dura, algunas escapadas de juegos de rol, algunas veces tratando de no ser atrapados en público.

Pero esto…

Sintió sus huesos de la cadera presionando contra su culo, y giró su frente hacia el abrigo de piel, mordiéndose el labio.

Esto era…

Rodó sus caderas, empujones superficiales, golpeando lugares dentro de ella que no sabía que necesitaba ser golpeada. Su ritmo era más rápido que sus tiempos anteriores, ya un chasquido constante, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, pulgares presionados en su espalda baja. La empujó hacia él, y se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo ya algo arremolinándose dentro.

Un abrigo los golpeó a ambos en la cara.

Se detuvo detrás, y los dos vieron como un abrigo de lana navegaba a través de la habitación hacia la puerta. Todavía estaban escondidos detrás de varias filas, pero había alguien a solo veinte pies de distancia, esperando su abrigo.

Una mano dejó su cadera y Malfoy se llevó el reloj a la cara. —Pasan de la medianoche, Granger. Tendrás que guardar silencio ahora—.

Y él la empujó profundamente. Chilló y apretó los labios, respirando con dificultad por la nariz.

La agarró de los codos, apartó las manos de la pared y tiró de los brazos detrás, presionando sus caderas contra su trasero, doblando su columna vertebral.

—Oh, joder—, gimió, la garganta haciendo click alrededor de su respiración irregular.

Otros dos abrigos pasaron volando junto a ellos, y Hermione se mordió el labio, subiendo.

Oyó a un borracho riéndose de la fiesta, varias personas en la puerta, esperando sus abrigos.

Esto era sucio. Draco Malfoy lo estaba follando en un armario. Esto era…

Sus paredes se apretaron, apretándose alrededor de él, el orgasmo llegó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar la boca antes de gritar —¡Oh, Dios mío!— en el abrigo de piel delante de ella.

La jodió una vez más, manteniendo su ritmo parejo, tirando de sus brazos hacia atrás hasta que tomó los dos codos con una mano. Él agarró su cabello con la mano libre y arrastró su rostro lejos del abrigo.

—¿Decías algo, Granger?— él tarareó contra su mejilla.

Ella no podía dejar de gemir. Pequeños estallidos de ruido en cada respiración, jadeando rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Shh— Se rio entre dientes. —Silencio ahora, amor—.

Sus dedos se apretaron en su cabello, sobre el ángulo, la forma en que sus caderas apenas dejaron su trasero mientras entraba y salía de ella ...

Le temblaban las piernas.

Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la parte posterior de su propio vestido mientras la sostenía allí.

Lo apretó de nuevo. Una advertencia de que estaba por terminar. Ella jadeó, sintiendo que su estómago se apretaba de nuevo, calentándose.

—Oh mi…—

Arrastró su boca hacia la suya, tragando sus gritos cuando ella volvió, las lágrimas se hincharon en sus ojos por lo bueno que era. Cuánta razón.

La follaba con la lengua, mordiéndose el labio, magullando sus labios. Sus dientes chocaron y sintió que su ritmo tartamudeaba mientras flotaba hacia abajo.

El abrigo frente a ella que había amortiguado sus gritos antes, desapareció.

Era hora de terminar. Demasiada gente se iba. Pronto serían solo ellos dos en esta habitación, claramente visibles. Sin embargo, Malfoy no parecía pensar en nada de eso.

Él le soltó los brazos. Se sacudieron cuando ella los movió de regreso a la pared, apoyándose fuertemente sobre ellos cuando él soltó su boca.

Dio un paso atrás, tirando de sus caderas con él, bajándola un poco. Él pateó sus piernas de nuevo, más ancho, más bajo. Y la extensión hizo temblar sus muslos.

Empujó hacia atrás, estableciendo un ritmo que le dijo que terminaría pronto. Estaba tan relajada, los músculos apenas se quejaban, solo amaba el arrastre de su polla dentro de ella. Tiró de sus caderas hacia él una y otra vez y se sintió como una muñeca, saltando, saltando.

Lo escuchó agitar el aire, escuchó a los invitados decir "oh, no, después de ti", dando sus boletos a la habitación.

Sonrió contra sus brazos. Y justo cuando se preguntaba si él contaba esto como su tercera vez o la cuarta, una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de su vestido y encontró su clítoris.

—Oh, dios—, murmuró ella. —Malfoy, no tienes que ...—

Pero él insistió.

Esto era lo que quería. Era eso lo que había pedido. Había tratado de llevarla a casa. Intentó darle una cama y un poco de desayuno al despertar, y lo rechazó. Entonces, lo había hecho a su manera.

Sus dedos giraron alrededor de su clítoris, la electricidad corría por sus venas. Su otra mano agarró su cintura, golpeándola de espaldas, sus caderas golpeando hacia ella. Su ritmo estaba fallando, pero no se detendría hasta que ...

Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

La golpeó, rápido y firme de una manera que recordaba que hacía en su oficina. La forma en que había soñado durante meses.

—Vamos amor—.

Ella se tensó, pero necesitaba más.

—Bésame. Por favor, Draco—.

Tartamudeó, con los dedos clavándose en su cadera, y un sonido como un fuerte sonido se le escapó. Y sintió cuando simplemente se resistió a terminar.

—¿Draco?— Ella intentó.

Bombeó dentro de ella otra vez, sin permiso en su mente.

Se retiró, la giró con cuidado y la empujó contra la pared. Saltó alrededor de sus caderas y lo ayudó a volver a entrar en ella. Lo besó lentamente y la penetró.

Encontró su clítoris de nuevo, con el brazo tensándose entre sus cuerpos. Ella gimió en su boca, y una vez que encontró ese ritmo con sus dedos otra vez, susurró, —Gracias, Draco— contra sus labios.

Gimió contra ella y empujó profundamente. La besó lentamente, sosteniéndola dentro de ella mientras golpeaba su clítoris, moviéndose más y más rápido.

Sus caderas comenzaron a doblarse, y él gimió —Hermione— en su boca, bombeando dentro de ella, de nuevo, lentamente.

Lentamente, como él quería.

Apretó alrededor, esta vez una lenta ondulación a través de ella, extendiéndose a través de sus piernas, temblando los dedos de sus pies, y todo el tiempo siguió estimulando su clítoris. Duró por siempre.

Y en algún momento mientras ella estaba jadeando por aire, sintiendo su orgasmo sacudiéndola, la empujó un par de veces más, besó su boca y gruñó cuando entró dentro, sus paredes sacando cada gota de él.

Como todavía estaba decidiendo si había terminado, si su orgasmo había terminado, él comenzó a besarla lentamente. Un besito a la vez.

Abrió los ojos sospechosamente y miró hacia arriba, encontrando siete u ocho ramas de muérdago comenzando a bailar cada vez que la besaba.

Los vio flotar fuera del armario.

—Gladys, creo que alguien se está besando allí—.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Oh dios—, susurró.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras venido a casa conmigo, Granger—, tarareó contra sus labios.

—Bueno—.

Él se apartó de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿De Verdad?—

—Sí. Todos estos orgasmos me han dejado bastante hambrienta—.

Él le sonrió de lado. —Entonces lo planeé muy bien—.

Se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, esperando que no se arrepintiera de intimar con el mayor canalla del Departamento de Auror, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran, la última rama de muérdago -la que había roto en pedazos-mordió su cuello con sus escondidos dientes gruñones, exigiendo venganza para él y sus hermanos caídos.

Fin.

**N.T. **Aquí termina esta bella y divertida historia, espero les haya gustado.

Besos.


End file.
